


hurt/comfort bakery

by peachmacarons



Series: The One-Shot Bakery [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ! <3, Bakery, Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Welcome, the, to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmacarons/pseuds/peachmacarons
Summary: request hurt/comfort one-shots here!the bakery is open!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: The One-Shot Bakery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179671
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. requests !!

hellu everyone >:D  
welcome to my hurt/comfort bakery! i take requests for any kind of sweet treat you want me to bake up <3

as far as rules go please dont give me any requests to ship minors!  
i also feel uncomfortable writing NSFW content  
and of course were keeping it dream smp ccs with any au

we are strictly hurt/comfort here! i will be making other bakerys soon for requests like fluff, angst, angst with no happy ending, ect.  
(there will not be a bakery for smut)

**if the summary says the bakery is closed it means my requests are backed up. please wait to request a one-shot until my bakery opens again**

***i am also working on another fic so the pace will not be quick nor consistent**

love you guys! <3


	2. Cherry Pastries & Cold Beds (karl x sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap works too much and Karl is sick of it.

Karl woke up rubbing the grogginess from his eyes. He groaned as he stretched. It was time for a new day he smiled. He instinctively flopped his hand over to the left side of the bed only for it to slap onto an empty mattress. Karl sighed. Another early work day for Sapnap. This scenario has been happening much too often for Karl’s love language to be happy anymore. It was okay though, Karl knew Sapnap loved his work. Karl wanted Sappo to be happy.

The 20 year old got up and shuffled to the kitchen, stopping to shake some food into Storm, Lily, and Mogwai’s bowl.

“Hey kitties,” Karl whispered, smiling at the kittens, “how are we doing today?”

Storm only mewled. Lily and Mogwai were still eating out of their bowls.

“Hm. Okay kitties I have to go eat too.”

The sounds of cat food shaking around in a metal bowl was his only answer as he got up from his kneeling position. He opened the fridge and let out a chuckle.

“Well that’s one thing to do today,” he mused.

Karl hurriedly got dressed and decided he would stop at the local bakery to grab breakfast on the way to the grocery store. He pulled on a cream-colored sweater and some black jeans. Sliding on sneakers he looked himself up and down in the mirror. That would have to do. He grabbed his apartment key from the kitchen counter and opened the door.

“Bye kittens!” he called one last time before locking the apartment door behind him.

He bounded down the apartment building stairs two at a time and pushed open the door. Karl breathed in the fresh spring air while a soft breeze messed with his hair. It was a great day for a picnic he thought. Too bad Sapnap was at work. Karl frowned at the sun. He made a goal to keep his boyfriend from work tomorrow. He loved the man but it seemed like Karl saw the kittens more than he saw Sapnap. Karl let out a breathy exhale. He tries not to get caught up in negative thoughts, he knows his boyfriend loves him. Right?

He shook his head as a soft bell chimed.

“Hey Karl! How are you?” Niki called from behind the counter.

Niki was one of Karl’s closest friends. The met at a party Sapnap dragged him to. It was hosted by his friend Dream who invited Wilbur who brought Niki, Wilbur's girlfriend. As two people who knew nobody and were dragged along by their significant others, they made fast friends. Niki was probably one of the sweetest people Karl knew. Maybe sweeter than the awesome pastries she makes.

“Hi Niki! I would love two cherry pastries to go.”

“Coming right up!”

The two made small talk as Niki got Karl’s order ready. Soon enough he paid and was out the door. After a quick trip to the grocery store Karl was back home and scarfing down one of the baked goods. The clock hit 1:00 pm and Karl decided it was time to stream. He sat down in his chair and grinned as his computer hummed with life. Other than being with his boyfriend, which hadn’t been happening lately, Karl’s favorite thing in the whole wide world was streaming. 

“Eyyyyyy Karlos how are you man?” was Karl’s greeting as he joined a vc in discord.

Yep, this was definitely his favorite thing.

***

The clock read 9:25pm and counting. Karl was sitting on a barstool when Sapnap finally got home.

“Hey Karl,” Sapnap greeted.

Karl got up to hug his boyfriend.

“You are home late,” Karl reprimanded.

“You know how my work can be Karl,” Sapnap scolded.

Karl was being scolded. By his boyfriend. Like a little child. That's when he finally snapped.

“Sapnap you listen here!” he cried, “I don’t give a flying honk about ‘how your work can be’. I care about how much you overwork yourself!”

Sapnap raised his voice, “I am so sorry one of us has to make a stable living around here!”

“At least I’m actually home.”

“I’m the one making a living here Karl,” Sapnap sounded exasperated, “You can’t stream for a living, I’m trying to lay down an actual job.”

“Even so you are never home,” Karl felt like he was about to cry, “It’s like you love your work more than me.”

“Karl, babe you know that’s not true.”

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Karl ran his fingers through his hair, he was definitely about to cry, “Look Sap, I think I’m gonna leave. I’m not breaking up with you, I just need a break.”

“Karl-”

“No, it’s fine. I just need to go for a bit.”

Karl let his instincts guide him out the door and into his car. He let his instinct drive him along the freeway. He then noticed hot tears running down his face. He knew being alone wasn’t what he needed right now but he couldn't stand seeing Sapnap. After about 30 minutes of driving he parked his car and started the hike down a hill. The moon was rising as he sat down on the hidden beach. He hastily wiped his tears. The boy inhaled the smell of salt and sighed. The beach always calmed his nerves. Maybe it was the sound of waves against the shore, maybe it was the feel of sand in his fingers, or maybe it was just the calm vibe the beach gave everyone. He didn’t know but the scenery never let him down. Minutes or hours passed but soon he fell asleep.

***

Karl opened his eyes to the sun rising over the water. He sat up and stretched.

“Did you have a good sleep?” a voice asked behind him.

Karl smiled, recognizing his loved ones voice and then the event of last night came crashing down like an anvil. He whipped his head around to face Sapnap. 

“How did you know I was here?” he asked.

“I know the sea calms you, exactly like I know I have been an absolute dick to you,” Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah you definitely have been,” Karl smiled.

“Forgive me?” Sapnap asked, shame and hope in his eyes.

“Yeah I do,” Karl was already in his lovers arms, inhaling his scent. How much he missed this.

“I love you,” Sapnap whispered into his hair.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by : jisunggiee  
> word count : 1,079  
> bonus : storm, lily, and mogwai are sapnap's actual cats  
> treat mentioned : cherry pastries  
> ==comments and kudos appreciated==  
> ~love you guys <3~


	3. Fireworks & Bread (wilbur x niki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has a horrible dream in Pogtopia. Niki just wants her Wilbur back.

tw//slight gore, swearing, nightmares

“It’s over Wilbur,” Schlatt cackled.

“You bastard,” the ex-president snarled.

The sun was just rising.

  
  


Ļ̴̧̰̟͓͇̿̿͋'̶̨̯͚̞̝̘̑̍̀͜M̴̰̫̏̄̃̀̒̃̉̑̃͗̎̈̈a̷̢̛̤̋̊͗̍͋̚͜͠ņ̷̨͓͇̤̠͋̍̈́̈b̷̜̬̍̑͒̈́͜͝ů̷̱̟̬̗̭̊̍̾r̴̡̺̗̞̜̲̖̗̪̜̠̍̓̅̋̓̅̾̀͝g̶̨̡̛̠̞̹͎̋̾̐̾̇̈́̄̚͘͜

No, Manburg lay in shambles. Wilbur was dirty and defeated. He stood up, one hand on his side making sure the gauge on his ribcage didn’t lose blood. His other arm around Tommy. 

“Schlatt you little bitch! I hope you die in hell!” Tommy yelled up at the president. 

The president only cackled.

“Tommy give it up,” that was Dream. The man who claimed there was a traitor. The man who almost convinced Wilbur to blow up Manburg. L’Manburg. Manburg. But then he told Shclatt. Schlatt didn’t want his country blown up. Schlatt the dictator. Dictator. President. Schlatt the President didn’t want his precious country blown up. Wilbur had no choice then to stay and fight instead. No choice.

“Well,” The President started, “I really don’t care about you guys living or dying. Though, I do think we need to teach you a lesson. Let’s see, how about we kill someone else hm?”

“No you bastard! You’re a maniac!” Tommy yelled.

Tommy. Just a boy. Just a child. So brave but so impulsive. So traumatized yet so oblivious. He needed to protect him. If not for his conscience then for Tubbo’s. Tubbo. Killed at the festival of Manburg. One life left. If he died now he could never forgive himself. Tommy would never forgive him. Tubbo was just a boy too. They can’t die.

“I don’t think so.”

“Wilbur I don’t think you are in the position to contradict me here.”

“You are not going to slaughter another child Schlatt,” Wilbur growled, venom on his tongue.

Schlatt only laughed again, “Wilbur! I’m not that cruel-”

“No you definitely are,” Quackity interjected.

“I’m not that cruel,” Schlatt gave Quackity an icy glare, “I won’t kill another child. I am not even going to kill your sad excuse for a son!”   
  


That earned an even louder growl from Fundy.

“I know someone who means more to you than anyone else in this prime forsaken world,” Schlatt gloated with a shit-eating grin.

It dawned on him, “No.”

“Punz, Dream, and Sapnap. Please point your crossbows at,” Schlatt’s gaze flew around the crowd and rested on someone in the back, “Niki. Point your crossbows at Niki.”

Suddenly Tommy didn’t matter. You could hear a pin drop. And then all was chaos. Opposing shouts from Tommy and Eret. Technoblade, Quackity, and Tubbo making an advance towards Dream, Sapnap, and Punz. Fundy running towards Niki. Schlatt laughing his head off at the discord he had caused. Wilbur was frozen though. His eyes locked with baby blue. Niki’s tears making streaks on her dirt covered face. Suddenly the world burned away.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Then she was covered in sparks of red and yellow. She fell to the ground. Lifeless. He fell to the ground. Heartless. 

***

Wilbur shot up from his cot. Covered in cold sweat. Panting for breath. He looked around him. Stone walls. The dim light of lanterns on the ceiling. He was in Pogtopia. Pogtopia. The battle never happened. Wilbur let out a shaky exhale and stepped out of the alcove his cot was in. He needs to find her. Make sure she is okay.

His feet make soft noises on the wood as he walks along the floor. Tommy and Quackity had carved out the stone making it wood claiming ‘they needed the prime path’. Soon he came to the last alcove. The one by the fire. Wilbur had claimed that he didn’t want to see Niki. He claimed that she had to sleep in the farthest alcove from him. That was a lie. If he had his way Niki would be sleeping with him. But, he wanted her sleeping by the fire. So he covered up his care with another lie. They can’t see him weak.

He stepped into the stone cave. His eyes landed on a person. Niki. Her chest rising and falling. Snoring softly. So innocent. So pure. Too pure. Too pure for this world. Wilbur broke. Collapsing to his knees. Suddenly the sleeping form shot up and saw Wilbur under the muted lantern light.

  
  


***

pov change : Niki

***

“Wil?”

He was on the floor. One gloved hand on the wall of the entrance to the alcove. The other over his mouth to muffle the sobs. Niki rushed over.

“Wil I need you to tell me what happened?”

He could only shake his head.

“Ok,” Niki treaded lightly not wanting to drive him away from her care, “Can you get up?”

To that, a nod. He stood up and leaned on Niki. She let him. She was his rock after all. The girl led him over to her cot and sat him down. Taking his hands into hers she looked Wilbur in the eyes.

“Was it another nightmare?” she asked.

Niki was scared. She didn’t want to go too deep. Wilbur used to have nightmares in L’Manburg. He would always come to her. Then they would drink tea and eat warm bread until sunrise. They would talk about the revolution, Tommy and Tubbo, and everything in between. Then he would kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He would leave their bench that overlooked the beach and Tubbo’s docks. The president would go wake Tommy and Tubbo and everything was alright. This was not L’Manburg.

“Yes,” Wilbur looked shameful.

“Ok,” she nodded. She knew what was going on. That was good. Time to pry a bit further and hope he doesn’t shut off. 

“Do you want to,” she paused out of fear, “talk about it.”

A shake of his head. It was better than snapping at her, Niki supposed. Niki gently took his gloves off, warming his hands with her own. She then got off the bed, kneeled down, and unlaced his boot. After pulling them off she sat back on her cot. 

“I know these times have been extremely hard for you,” the former baker started, “but I want you to know we are here for you. Me and Tommy and Tubbo and even Technoblade. Ok?”

Wilbur’s shaking ceased. He wiped his tears and nodded.

“I know,” he said.

Niki smiled. That was all she could ever ask of him right now. The girl engulfed her love into an embrace. Eventually, the tall man wrapped his arms around the small woman. Niki yawned as they pulled away, it was midnight after all. 

“Let’s get you to sleep,” Wilbur pulled Niki down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms tighter around her form. Burying her face into his neck she gave out a final yawn. Wilbur kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by : burnedbanana  
> word count : 1,118  
> bonus : red and yellow (the colors of the fireworks from the beginning) are both colors niki and wilbur like if not their favorite color  
> treat mentioned : bread  
> ==comments and kudos appreciated==  
> ~love you guys <3~


End file.
